Shadow Moon (Kamen Rider)
Summary Century King Shadow Moon (世紀王シャドームーン Seiki Ō Shadō Mūn) is a character who serves as the primary antagonist in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick | 4-B, higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick | 4-B, higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick Name: Century King Shadow Moon, formerly Nobuhiko Akizuki Origin: Kamen Rider Gender: Male Age: 19-47 Classification: Cyborg, Century King Powers and Abilities: The same as Kamen Rider Black and more, icluding: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (When he uses Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick, his fist and feet are covered in green energy), Enhanced Senses (Can see through shapeshifting), Statistics Amplification (Can amp his attacks to greater extent, such as Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick, which strong enough to clash against Kamen Rider Black's Rider Punch and Rider Kick), Summoning (Can summons Battle Hopper and Satan Sabre to aid him in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Power Nullification (Can nullify illusions and cancel energy-based attack, Satan Sabre can negates forcefield and regeneration, Battle Hopper can pierce through barrier), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (King Stone Flash can emit light to attack and stun an enemy at the same time), Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance towards Mind Manipulation (Resist hormone that can makes people's mind become unstable and mind control to some extent), Time Manipulation (Completely unaffected by time rewind, time acceleration and time stop) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fought against Kamen Rider Black and killed him), higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick (His Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick are strong enough to clash against Kamen Rider Black's Rider Punch and Rider Kick) | Solar System level (Empowered by Creation King, who could destroyed many stars at once), higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick | Solar System level (Stroger than before. Fought Black RX), higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds (Comparable to Kamen Rider Black) | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Stated that he can lift 1 tons via official data) | Class 1 | Class 1 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick | Solar System Class, higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick | Solar System Class, higher with Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick Durability: Multi-City Block level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Generally extended melee range, several dozen meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Satan Sabre, Shadow Sabers Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | Empowered by Creation King | Revived (Black RX) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5